


The Cock Wash

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Ron does not like Harry’s favorite porno.





	The Cock Wash

“I am sorry, but this is a lousy porno.”

Harry glared at his lover. “You don’t like it?”

Ron put his feet up on the coffee table. “Could you tell?”

He pouted. “This is one of my favorites. I would watch it when the Dursleys weren’t home.”

“How the hell did you get a porno with naked men washing a car at their house?”

Harry smirked. “Oddly enough, it was my uncle’s.” Ron looked confused. “I could hear him watching it in the living room at night.”

Ron’s jaw dropped, and his lover took the opportunity to kiss him passionately.


End file.
